Forbidden Fruit
by Innocent Desires
Summary: Forbidden fruit always tasted sweeter. Yes, Shikamaru had to agree, the Uchiha definitely tasted like a piece of heaven itself.


Tsukiko: First Naruto, be nice! Warning:There is slash.

-Shizuka-: This is our second story. I hope you all enjoy it, we had a blast writing it!

-Tsukiko: Too true!

* * *

He just couldn't figure it out. He, who was the supposed genius. Why couldn't he figure out why he had reacting that way towards the Uchiha lately?

He thought for a few minutes before deciding to just sleep on it.

* * *

Sasuke decided to train on his own, seeing as Naruto was probably in a ramen shop somewhere and Kakashi was late again. Suddenly, a blur of pink rushed towards him.

"Not this again" He murmured to himself.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, blushing, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was irritated. Didn't this girl understand the meaning of 'no'? He loved her, but he loved her the way a brother would a sister. "No."

Sasuke decided to ignore her.

"I've been waiting for so long!" She exclaimed. She was so frustrated. _Why?_, She wondered, slamming her hand onto the tree trunk.

Thud!

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Ow!"

"Get off me, you baka!"

"Sorry, I... Uchiha!"

"Nara!"

"What do you think your doing falling on me you baka?!" Sasuke asked, flushing slightly.

"Its not my fault! I was having a great nap, and suddenly it felt like an earthquake hit!" Shikamaru mutters also blushing.

Sakura was torn. A part of her wanted to help Sasuke-kun up. Another part of her wanted to laugh until her stomach hurt. They were so funny and, dare she think it, cute. Sasuke was sprawled on his back, Shikamaru on top. Their position was hilarious. The most sensible part of her wanted to run as far as she could get. She hoped no one found them in this position.

A sense of self-preservation kicked in and she decided to go with running before the boys remembered that she was to blame.

As Shikamaru looks down at Sasuke he remembers very clearly the feelings he's been having as of late, and slowly gets off him, while flushing even more._Why…Why am I feeling like this?Damn that troublesome onna! Why did she have to knock me out of the tree? _Thought Shikamaru

* * *

Sakura decided to walk back to the tree just to make sure Sasuke hasn't killed Shikamaru or something. As the tree came into view she saw Shikamaru kneeling over Sasuke, who was flat on his back, resting on his hands and knees. They looked as if they were about to kiss. 

_Oh no, it couldn't be! Could it…That would explain why Sasuke rejected all the girls, but…but…_ Sakura wondered what to do. _They couldn't have been lying on each other for that long, could they? She must ask them!_

"Ahem. Um, you guys...Well... That is... Are you two together?!" Sakura finally asked, turning very red.

"What?!" asked Sasuke, as Shikamaru falls atop him yet again in shock . Just as he was about to tell Sakura off, Sasuke felt a pair of warm lips cover his own. _What were the chances of falling in that position? _Shikamaru wondered."mmph!" he protests, and Shikamaru, turning red, quickly starts to kneel again.

"You guys!"Sakura yelled, "I didn't need that image! A 'yes' would have been sufficient!" Not wishing to see any more, she quickly ran off, red-faced.

"But we're not!!" Sasuke's yell was futile.

"It's… It's nothing to be ashamed off, Sasuke-kun, guess I had better leave you alone from now on, huh?"

"Damn it, she'll tell the whole village!"

"Would it be that bad, Uchiha? You look so good from this angle," Shikamaru whispers, bringing his lips closer to the Uchiha's.

"Um... Nara?...Shikamaru? What...What are you doing?" Sasuke asks, his normally cold countenance faltering.

Sasuke squirms around a bit looking kind of awkward as Shikamaru leans closer.

"May I?" He asks, almost so quietly, Sasuke only heard because of his ninja training, while slowly leaning closer. He nods incoherently before a set of lips is gently pressed to his once again.

Sasuke was at a loss of words as to how to describe the kiss. It was hell, it was surreal, it was paradise.

Unfortunately for both of them, even with their training, the need for oxygen eventually became to great and they had to break apart to breathe.

_How troublesome_, thought Shikamaru.

_What a pain_, thought Sasuke.

"So, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asks looking right into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Yes?"

"As much as I loved that, really, would you please get off of me now?"

Shikamaru blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Are we…are we…together?"

Yes we are, since everybody already thinks that we are."

"I'm going to kill Sakura,"he continued.

"She did sort of bring us together. Well, on top of each other anyway, "Shikamaru said softly.

"I still want to kill her. Are you going get off me or just sit there all day?"

"I don't know, Sasuke,"whispered Shikamaru, "How about another kiss?" Sasuke nodded, wondering why Shikamaru was on top. Deciding to fix that, he rolled over, never breaking the kiss. 

Now I understand why they say _forbidden fruit always taste better_, Shikamaru thought,_ Sasuke's living proof of that.

* * *

_

-Shizuka-: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and there are many more on the way.

-Tsukiko-: review if you want more!


End file.
